Decimation Crate
}})]] General information The Decimation Crate was initially released in the store for , but in less than a week the price dropped to . At U$700 it is the most expensive item that can be bought in the store, the Cerulean Flammable Shield Box at not for sale. Note that the Annihilator Crate when it was first introduced, July 2012, was similarly priced and now, Jan 2013, only costs . While you might expect the price to drop as fast as Player participation does the Decimation Crate actually contains far more valuable items (worth ) than the (now watered down) Annihilator Crate and is both more useful and a better deal. Decimators take 6 hours each to build. Pulse Tanks only take 10 minutes. That creates a huge gap between Decimator Carriers and Pulse Carriers. PS: If anyone knows how many are sold each month please post that here; at the price of an average computer for a Virtual Game Piece one would suspect sales will be slow and further discounts forthcoming. Sales Decimation Crate Available!, 2013 Jan 11 Decimation Crate Flash Sale!, 2013 Feb 20; Sep 16 9:00 Decimation Crate - 50% OFF!, 2013 Jun 13 12:00; Jul 11 23:59; Aug 14 13:00 Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Oct 10 12:00 (1d) 2013 Oct 20 0:00 (1d9h) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Nov 28 8:00 (1d) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Dec 9 10:00 (1d); Dec 27 13:00 (1d) Platinum Deal Day!, 2014 Jan 27 18:00 (1d) 2014 Feb 9 9:00 (1d) Decimation Crate Flash Sale!, 2014 Apr 3 15:00 (1d) Annihilator and Decimation BOGO!, 2014 May 5 12:00 (1d) Decimation Crate and Decimation MB Sale!, 2014 May 18 13:00 (1d) Annihilator and Decimation BOGO!, 2014 Jun 20 11:00 (1d1h) Promotions Win the New Vermillion Spread Fire!, 2013 Oct 21 Win a Max Level Vermillion Spread Fire!, 2013 Nov 25 Three for Thursday Spend Event, 2013 Dec 12 Win Parts, Tokens and more on Monday Funday!, 2014 Jan 6 Three For Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2014 Jan 16 Win a Max Level Vermillion Spread Fire!, 2014 Jan 27 Participate in the Platinum Purge..., 2014 Feb 5 Platinum Purge Crates Edition!, 2014 Feb 8 Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Feb 14 0:00 (23h59m) Buy Plat, Win Prizes, 2014 Feb 17 Heart Shaped Box SALE!, 2014 Feb 22 12:00 (1d10h); Mar 7 0:00 (1d10h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 2 0:00 (1d10h) Win Cerulean Crates!, 2014 Mar 5 Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 28 10:00 (1d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 15 12:00 (2d22h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 May 22 14:00 (22h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 2 12:00 (1d5h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 12 11:00 (1d5h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 21 0:00 (12h59m); Jun 22 (21 0:00) (1d23h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jul 1 9:00 (1d3h) Heart Broken Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 7 12:00 (1d5h) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 13 (14 0:00) (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jul 18 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 25 17:00 (1d6h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Aug 1 0:00 (23h59m) Decimator Crate BONUS!, 2014 Aug 10 (11 0:00) (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Aug 23 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Aug 24 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Sep 3 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Sep 10 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Sep 14 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Sep 24 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Sep 25 12:00 (22h) Heart Shaped Box has RETURNED!, 2014 Oct 4 12:00 (1d) See also *Annihilator Crate *Renegade Crate *Deluxe Time Travel Kit Category:Store Category:Crates